The present invention relates to a tubular body made of FRP used for a golf club shaft, fishing rod, ski stick, frame of a bicycle and so forth.
In order to enhance the specific strength and the specific rigidity of a laminated body, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-7923 discloses an arrangement of a body layer formed of fibers and resin, and a ratio of resin to a total of fibers and resin is 10 to 20 weight percents.
However, in the case of a tubular body such as a golf club shaft to which bending stress or torsional stress is applied and further an impact force is given when a golf ball is hit by the golf club, separation and damage tend to occur among the fibers and layers composing the shaft, or alternatively separation and damage tend to occur in a portion where parts are attached to the shaft.